Characters/Billy
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Great offensive stats * Fastest skill in the game * Best AoE skills of all Gun Heroes | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Both AoE skills can Friendly Fire * Basically required to be in the front row * Dies very easily |} Skills |} Billy the Kid is the fastest and most hot-headed gunslinger in the game. She's got plenty of speed and attack power by default, and can capitalize on crits and multi-hit skills just as well. She's one of only two Gun class units that have purely gun type skills and nice sized AoEs, which works perfectly with the Agneya Astra item's huge gun damage and crit boost. Due to the friendly fire on her AoE skills, as well as her passive that debuffs Defense of the enemy directly in front of her, she's always going to want to be placed on the front row. Just be aware that with her low Defense and front row positioning, she's going to quickly build up Hate and get mauled by the enemy frontliners. Billy is one of the Pistol variants within the Gun class heroes. Pistol Shot has lower Delay and can target enemies in adjacent rows, but has lower base damage than its Rifle cousin. Quick Draw is the fastest attack in the game, allowing Billy to basically fire off a basic attack that's 4 times as fast as normal! Utilized right, you can potentially use this to build free meter, but it would require items that may be better used on other heroes. Unfortunately, enterprising folks looking for exploits will be sad to hear that the game has some form of infinite prevention programmed in, so you're not able to use the Wings of Icarus to have a truly 0 Wait, 0 Delay attack that you can use endlessly. Shotgun Shell is the first of Billy's great AoE skills. It hits quite a lot of times per target, making fixed damage increases highly effective, and the multiple hits tend to build meter very quickly. Note that its unusual horseshoe range and Y-shaped AoE can make it difficult to hit the targets you want without hitting your other frontliners in the process. Bandits couples low delay, respectable damage, a monstrous AoE, and bonus crit chance into a single, brutal package. Due to the linear range in which you can place the AoE, you get the most of it by positioning Billy in the center file, but just be wary of hitting your other frontliners with its awesome AoE. Items Gun items suit Billy the best, as they maximize her reckless offensive assault. Fixed damage boosts can really benefit Shotgun Shell as well. Other items that can really benefit her speedy nature are meter efficiency types like Emerald Tablet and Akashic Record. Surprisingly, she's one of the better candidates for items that give Brave on death as well, making even her deaths beneficial to the team! Good Item Synergy: # Gun items #* All gun items boost offensive stats nicely, but Billy is one of the best two candidates for Agneya Astra's +40% gun damage in the game # Fixed damage boosts #* Shotgun Shell is one of the better options for Kutune Shirka and Futsuno Mitama's awesome multi-hit synergy # Brave on death #* Billy dies crazy fast, so make use of her death to get some free meter for the rest of the team # Meter gain/efficiency #* Akashic Record and Emerald Tablet together can give you a free Quick Draw every single turn, but you sacrifice big damage for absurd speed Missions Category:EiyuuSenki Category:Characters